The Next Generation's Battle
by Mintfeather
Summary: All the cats who were alive when the battle between the Dark Forest and StarClan are now dead. Tigerstar wants to try to take over the lake once more with his ambitious kin. It's up to Firestar's kin along with others kin to stop them once more. Or else..
1. Prologue

**Hi! My name's Mintfeather, but you can call me Minty or Mint if you want to. This is the story from the create-a-cat I made. If you still want to add a cat please contact me through a PM. And if you can't I guess a review will do. Ha, that rhymes =) Anyways here's the prologue and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

There were no stars or moon in the haunting sky. Everything was dark and ominous throughout the forest. Beneath the giant leafy canopies light fog spread through the area. There were no breezes and everything was cold as if it were leaf-bare.

A giant well-built dark brown tabby tom stood in a small clearing. His piercing amber eyes held ambition and smugness. To his side was a small black tom with a collar of dog and cat teeth around his neck. More cats had gathered too but the two toms held a leadership aura.

"The time has come," The tabby tom announced breaking the silence. "No cat that was in the previous battle lives. It is our time to take over the lake and destroy StarClan."

Murmurs spread through the crowd and the other tom spoke up. "If we succeed then we can have whatever we want and do whatever we want. All cats will know our names and fear us even more."

A black tom with darkening amber eyes stood up. "What if we fail like last time, Tigerstar? What will happen then?"

Tigerstar glared at the tom. "Breezepelt, we will not lose _again_. Our numbers have grown thanks to Scourge. BloodClan is now as powerful as ever, living and dead."

Breezepelt did not flinch but he sat back down. Tigerstar looked around as if daring anyone else to speak up. The cats looked to each other and no word was spoken.

Satisfied, Tigerstar looked over to Scourge. "Care to speak?"

Scourge's neck fur bristled and he bared his teeth at the other cats. "All of you are either with us or _against_ us. Great if you're with us, however, if you're against us you will pay the consequences. Anyone who's against us leave now, but remember, we will know."

No one made a move and Tigerstar spoke once more. "How many of you actually know what we're planning to do?" The rally of cats looked at one another confused. "I shall take that as a no." Tigerstar shook his head. "Everyone, come and look. Feast your eyes on one of the greatest births that shall ever happen."

All the cats then vanished.

_ A yowl of pain echoed through the camp. A pale gray she-cat clenched her jaw only to reopen it and let out another yowl. A golden tabby she-cat sat besides the queen with her fluffy white apprentice beside her._

"_Come on," The golden tabby encouraged. "One more push and your first kit will be out."_

"_What's happening?" A small black-and-gray kit with white paws piped up. "Why is Goldenpelt in here with Snowpaw talking to Sootclaw?" _

"_Quiet, Ashkit," The spotted silver queen said firmly. _

"_Why?" Ashkit whined. _

_ Then there was another yowl. A small bundle of fur was pushed over to Snowpaw and she began to lick it. Thoughts ran through her mind as she licked the newborn. She felt like she was being watched. She licked faster and rougher when she felt the kit not responding._

"_Goldenpelt," Snowpaw cried alarmed. "This kit isn't responding!"_

"_What are they talking about?" Ashkit asked curiously._

"_Why don't you go outside and get some fresh-kill?" The spotted silver queen suggested._

"_But I don't want to, Spottedtail!" _

"_Ashkit," Spottedtail scolded. _

_ Ashkit let out a growl and went to leave the Nursery. However, she stopped and crept along to where all the commotion was. Goldenpelt and Snowpaw were licking bundles of fur while Sootclaw was panting. A small mew came from one of the bundles and Snowpaw put it by Sootclaw's belly. Soon enough another mew came from the other bundle and it was placed by the other bundle._

"_Two toms," Goldenpelt said softly._

_ Goldenpelt knew something wasn't right. Her amber eyes hid her fear when she froze. Everywhere in the Nursery were faint outline of cats. No one else noticed but Snowpaw._

"_Goldenpelt?" Snowpaw squeaked._

"_Why don't you go get some more borage and poppy seeds?" Goldenpelt suggested._

_ Snowpaw stared at her mentor before replying. "O-oh sure," And she left._

"_What are those?" Ashkit inquired while bounding over._

"_These are my kits," Sootclaw replied with a sigh. "They're only a moon younger than you."_

_ A dark brown-and-white tom burst in and went over to Sootclaw. "Are you ok?" He licked the top of her head. "With your yowls I thought you were dying."_

_ Sootclaw rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, furball. We have two toms now. What should we name them?"_

_ The tom glanced at his sons then put his tail on the brown tabby tom. "Clawkit, after my ancestor,"_

"_It seems very violent for a kit, Thornfang, ancestor or not."_

_ Thornfang unsheathed his claws and sunk them into the ground. "His name is Clawkit."_

_ Ashkit then piped up. "The other's name should be Sharpkit then. You know, claws are sharp and all."_

"_Sharpkit and Clawkit," Sootclaw shook her head. "The rest of ShadowClan is going to think we're thinking about battles after naming our kits."_

"_Let them think what they want." Thornfang growled. He spun around and left._

All the Dark Forest cats reappeared in the clearing once again. They were more confused than before now.

"What you just witnessed is our future leaders of the lake whom are alive." Tigerstar stated. "They are my kin, born ruthless and ambitious."

"Isn't it bad that they're in the same Clan?" A she-cat asked from the crowd.

"No," Tigerstar hissed his eyes flashing. "We are all going to train them. I think of it as a bonus for them to both be in ShadowClan."

Meanwhile another group of cats were discussing. Above them the stars twinkled and moon shone brightly. Everything was full of life and the climate was warm.

"…Why must it always be Firestar's kin?" A grumpy old mottled black she-cat snapped.

Firestar's ear twitched. "Why don't you ask other StarClan warriors that, Yellowfang?"

Yellowfang bristled and before she could retort a tortoiseshell she-cat interrupted them. "Stop quarreling like kits."

"Spottedleaf is right," A blue-gray she-cat with silver tinged around her muzzle meowed. "Let us deal with the main problem."

Then a silver tabby she-cat spoke up. "Isn't this what happened last time, though? The Dark Forest cats are retrying to take over the lake and destroy StarClan."

Her sister nodded. "Why would they try again?"

"They only started to retry because every cat that was alive then is dead." A dark gray tom said slowly.

"Jayfeather is right," The blue-gray she-cat nodded. "Now we must help the Clan cats."

"That's why you chose Firestar's kin, Bluestar." Yellowfang grumbled.

Firestar rolled his eyes. "Can you stop being so bitter to myself and my kin? All I did was accidentally scare off that prey you were trying to catch."

Yellowfang's neck fur bristled. "That was supposed to be my dinner!"

"Firestar, apologize," Bluestar sighed.

Firestar felt like he was an apprentice being scolded by their mentor. "Sorry,"

Bluestar shook her head. "Let us go now."

_ In the Nursery a small brown tabby she-cat was pressed against her mother oblivious to everything around her. The parents gazed proudly at their only daughter._

"_What should we name her?" The gray tom with black flecks asked. _

_ His fluffy brown mate licked her kit. "I'm not sure, Ashpelt." The kit opened her eyes and they were a bright blue. _

"_I know, Mintkit," Ashpelt murmured. "What do you think, Sandheart?"_

"_I think it's beautiful." Sandheart sighed happily._

_ A bright ginger tom bounded over to the family and looked at the kit. "When can we play with her?"_

_ Then his ginger-and-white sister came over. "You can't play with her yet, mouse-brain. She's too little and you're too rough, Sunkit."_

"_No I'm not!" Sunkit protested. "You're just too gentle, Emberkit." _

_ Emberkit's fur bristled. "I am not! I'm going to be the best fighter that anyone has ever heard of!"_

"_Then those cats must be deaf."_

_ Emberkit let out a growl and tackled her brother and they wrestled. Their mother, Blossompetal, shook her head and separated her kits. _

"_Say you're sorry." Blossompetal meowed. _

"_Sorry," The kits sighed in unison._

"_Want to go get some fresh-kill?" Sunkit suggested._

"_Last one there is a stinky fur-ball!" Emberkit yowled._

_ They took off and Sandheart shook her head. Something, or someone, caught her eyes. StarClan warrior outlines were in the Nursery watching Mintkit. Sandheart blinked and they were gone._

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? The prologue is always a little weird for me. So please review and tell me your favorite OC I made in this chapter!<strong>_  
><em>


	2. Allegiance

Allegiance

ThunderClan

LEADER Ashstar- Giant dark gray tom with black flecks and bright blue eyes

DEPUTY Eaglestrike- Brown tabby tom with black stripes and white chest and fierce yellow eyes APPRENTICE: Nightpaw

MEDICINE CAT Elmspot- Brown she-cat with spots of light brown and has gray eyes

MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE Whisperbreeze- Cream colored tabby with silver markings and green-gold eyes

WARRIORS

Mintfeather- Fluffy brown tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

Sandheart- Brown-and-white she-cat with amber eyes APPRENTICE: Kinkpaw

Falconclaw- Light gray tom with dark green eyes

Sunpelt- Handsome bright ginger tom with dark green eyes APPRENTICE: Darkpaw

Emberheart- Beautiful ginger-and-white she-cat with light blue eyes

Morningheart- White tom with gray patches with pale blue eyes

Amberstorm- Pretty reddish-orange she-cat with dark amber eyes and has a scar on her right shoulder from a fox fight APPRENTICE: Flowerpaw

Russetwind- Slim handsome brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Owlfeather- Light golden tabby tom with blue eyes like the sea APPRENTICE: Robinpaw

Mistywhisker- Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes APPRENTICE: Redpaw

Berrystorm- Cream colored tom with sharp amber eyes

Cinderash- Smoky gray she-cat with blue eyes APPRENTICE: Gingerpaw

Silvermoon- Silver she-cat with cream markings and strange violet-blue eyes

Iceclaw- Handsome white tom with dark blue eyes

APPRENTICES

Kinkpaw- Dark brown-and-white tom with bushy fur and pale yellow eyes

Darkpaw- Pure black tom with pale blue eyes

Gingerpaw- Bright ginger she-cat with white paws and underbelly, and has dark blue eyes

Flowerpaw- Slim long-haired she-cat with tortoiseshell patches and pale green eyes

Redpaw- Dark ginger and brown she-cat with green eyes

Robinpaw- Dark brown she-cat with reddish belly and has a black tail and ears and blue eyes

Nightpaw- Black she-cat with amber eyes

QUEENS

Spiderstripe- Dark gray she-cat with big paws and has a black streak on her head and has blue eyes KITS: Blackkit and Shadekit

Silverwind- Gray-and-white she-cat with lighter gray fur on her tail-tip and on her paws with dark blue eyes KITS: Cloudkit and Swiftkit

Lilystem- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes KITS: Leafkit and Lightningkit

KITS

Blackkit- Fluffy black tom with gray shades and has deep blue eyes

Shadekit- Fast and lean dark gray tom with black shades and has one white paw and green eyes

Swiftkit- White she-cat with dark gray stripes down her back with green eyes

Cloudkit- Fuzzy white tom with green eyes

Lightningkit- Cream colored tom with jagged brown stripe down his back and amber eyes

Leafkit- Light tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes

ELDERS

Thistlepatch- Long haired pale ginger tom with vibrant yellow eyes

Gorsetail- Light brown tabby tom with white chest and retired early because of loss of hearing

Blossompetal- Ginger-and-white she-cat with white paws and dark green eyes

Olivenose- One handsome dark gray tom with light blue eyes

ShadowClan

LEADER Ravenstar- Dark gray tom with black spots and has icy blue eyes

DEPUTY Ivythorn- Dark brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and dark amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT Snowcloud- Fluffy white she-cat with aqua blue eyes APPRENTICE: Streampaw

MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE

WARRIORS

Sharptooth- Pale gray tabby tom with dark amber eyes APPRENTICE: Frostpaw

Clawpelt- Brown tabby tom with a scar running from his ear to his muzzle with bright amber eyes APPRENTICE: Mistpaw

Dapplefeather- Long-haired white she-cat with ginger patches and gray eyes

Swallownose- Small light brown tom with cream markings and blue eyes

Frostmask- Black tom with a white 'mask' and he has icy blue eyes APPRENTICE: Pinepaw

Blueflower- Sleek furry blue-gray she-cat with white underbelly and blue eyes

Larkwing- Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Whitesplash- Cream and white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Frostfur- Silver tabby she-cat with aqua blue eyes APPRENTICE: Oakpaw

Stormpelt- Black-and-gray tom with amber eyes

Coalfoot- Black tom with white paws and green eyes

APPRENTICES

Frostpaw- Pure white she-cat with yellow eyes

Streampaw- Silver she-cat with pale blue eyes

Pinepaw- Golden tabby tom with brown paws and deep blue eyes

Mistpaw- White-gray she-cat with pale amber eyes

Oakpaw- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

QUEENS

Mapleleaf- Dark ginger she-cat with black paws and pale green eyes KITS: Hawkkit, Pouncekit, and Lilackit

Robinwing- Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with dark blue eyes expecting kits

Ashlight- Black-and-gray she-cat with white paws and dark golden-amber eyes KITS: Birdkit, Mosskit, Snakekit and Tornkit

KITS

Hawkkit- Brown tabby tom with ice blue eyes (a replica of Hawkfrost)

Pouncekit- Ginger tom with dark amber eyes

Lilackit- Bright white she-cat with silver stripes and green eyes

Birdkit- Ginger she-cat with white paws and blue-gray eyes

Mosskit- Gray tabby she-cat with a white muzzle and has dark golden-amber eyes

Tornkit- Black tom with huge paws and blue eyes

Snakekit- Small brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

ELDERS

Birchwing- Mottled white tom with brown splotches and pale green-yellow eyes

Spottedfur- Small tortoiseshell she-cat with dark amber eyes

Sootclaw- Pale gray she-cat with dark amber eyes

WindClan

LEADER Skystar- Gray-and-white she-cat with light blue eyes

DEPUTY Mudpelt- Long haired dark brown tom with black paws and golden eyes APPRENTICE: Shimmerpaw

MEDICINE CAT Honeynettle- Honey colored she-cat with white tail tip and green eyes

MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE Mistyclaw- Blue-gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

WARRIORS

Swiftstrike- Very lean brown tabby tom with one black paw and amber eyes

Lionclaw- Giant golden tom with fierce icy blue eyes

Petalstorm- Light cream-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes APPRENTICE: Crowpaw

Shadedapple- Dark brown she-cat with black markings with pale amber eyes

Wispsmoke- Pale gray tom with brown markings with pale yellow eyes

Blackfur- Black tom with golden colored eyes APPRENTICE: Tanglepaw

Swiftpool- Tortoiseshell she-cat with bright amber eyes

Volefang- Light brown tabby tom with piercing pale yellow eyes and very sharp teeth

Feathershade- White she-cat with small light gray patches and amber eyes plus there's a scar on her muzzle from a hawk that tried to take her when she was a kit APPRENTICE: Fawnpaw

Tawnyheart- Fluffy light brown she-cat with white tipped tail and blue eyes

Badgerfang- White tom with dark brown and black splotches with dark golden-amber eyes

Sweetpatch- Brown she-cat with black spots and heather eyes

Stormheart- Dark gray tom with blue eyes

APPRENTICES

Crowpaw- Dark gray tom with black flecks and light blue eyes

Tanglepaw- Gray tabby she-cat with a long bushy tail and shredded ear by a ThunderClan warrior with blue eyes

Shimmerpaw- Lean black she-cat with gray flecks and has dark blue eyes

Fawnpaw- Light brown she-cat with white patches and light green eyes

QUEENS

Breezeheart- Light gray she-cat with amber eyes KITS: Yellowkit, Mousekit, and Daisykit

Dapplefur- Tortoiseshell she-cat with golden dapples and has long whiskers and green eyes KITS: Blossomkit, Goldenkit, and Sedgekit

KITS

Yellowkit- Small ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Mousekit- Light gray tom with brown spots and dark amber eyes

Daisykit- Dark golden she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Blossomkit- Long haired tortoiseshell she-cat with golden dapples and white paws and golden eyes

Goldenkit- Pale golden she-cat with ginger streaks and has a white underbelly and chest with pure green eyes

Sedgekit- Dark brown tabby tom with golden-green eyes

ELDERS

Tallfoot- Gray-and-white tom with amber eyes

Crookedtail- Light ginger tom with a crooked tail

Rosetail- Very light brown she-cat with white patches and amber eyes

RiverClan

LEADER Kesteralstar- Dark brown tom with white patches and lime green eyes

DEPUTY Whitefeather- White tabby she-cat with blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT Brightstream- Long haired silver she-cat with green eyes APPRENTICE: Wishpaw

MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE

WARRIORS

Fallenheart- Mottled tortoiseshell she-cat with dull blue eyes

Cloudstorm- Silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Flashclaw- Light gray-and-white tom with amber eyes APPRENTICE: Icepaw

Berrysplash- Cream colored she-cat with amber eyes and has white paws and a long tail

Cloverheart- Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes and a long tail APPRENTICE: Snowpaw

Stonestream- Dark gray tom with a black line down his back and on the tip of his tail and amber eyes

Firestorm- Bright ginger tom with dark green eyes APPRENTICE: Featherpaw

Mistheart- Gray-and-white she-cat with black dapples with amber eyes

Loudheart- Giant silver tom with icy blue eyes

Snowwing- Pure white she-cat with amber eyes

Crowfur- Pitch black tom with bright yellow eyes

Elmfur- Sleek brown tabby with yellow eyes

Tawnytail- Tawny colored tom with orange-yellow eyes

Nightstorm- Black tom with glowing amber eyes

Dawnpelt- Golden she-cat with copper-amber eyes

APPRENTICES

Wishpaw- Fluffy beautiful pale ginger she-cat with white stripes and light blue eyes

Snowpaw- Beautiful white she-cat with sparkling green eyes

Featherpaw- Fluffy gray-and-white she-cat with silver dapples and blue eyes

Icepaw- Black-and-white tom with icy blue eyes

QUEENS

Dewfrost- Blue-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes KITS: Rainkit and Brightkit

Pebbleheart- Light brown she-cat with white underbelly KIT: Gorgekit

Lilystream- Slender light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes KITS: Mothkit, Willowkit, and Silverkit

Streamfur- Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes KITS: Songkit, Hollowkit, and Firekit

KITS

Rainkit- Blue-gray tom with dark blue eyes

Brightkit- Silver tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Gorgekit: Light brown-and-white tom with amber eyes

Mothkit- Dark brown tabby tom with a black stripe down his back and white paws with amber eyes

Willowkit- Fluffy silver she-cat with blue eyes

Silverkit- Small silver she-cat with a black line down her back and black tip of tail and white paws and has blue eyes

Songkit- Blind silver tabby with green eyes

Firekit- Bright ginger tom with golden stripes and blue eyes

Hollowkit- Jet black she-cat with lime green eyes

ELDERS

Puddletail- Frail old silvery tom with blue eyes

Leafheart- Once beautiful old light brown tabby with white paws, underbelly, and tip of tail and has green eyes

Polarstorm- White tom with giant gray paws and amber eyes

Blazeheart- Bright ginger she-cat with green eyes


	3. Chapter 1

**Hi there! I'm going to switch clans each chapter and I think it'll go in this order:**

**ThunderClan**

**ShadowClan**

**WindClan**

**RiverClan**

**I don't own Warriors**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Everything was quiet throughout the lake. The lake was gently swaying in the water carrying leaves that happened to fall into it. Morning dew clung to the grass, petals, spider webs, and leaves. The great trees gently swayed with the wind's breezes and gusts. Leaves were bright green, plants and herbs blooming, and most importantly, prey was plentiful.

Fish swam through the rivers with water voles along the shores. Squirrels, chipmunks, mice, and other forest prey scuttled through the forest. Blackbirds, robins, blue jays, and more chirped sweet songs.

A fluffy brown tabby she-cat crouched with her bright blue eyes focused on the giant rabbit in front of her. It could feed all of the elders! She quietly crept forward and stopped. She wiggled her haunches and sprung herself forward sinking her claws into its small back. It started to hop forward and she gave it a killing bite to the neck.

"Thank you, StarClan," She murmured.

She picked it up in her jaws and froze when she heard twigs snap. Her eyes narrowed and she dropped the rabbit and leaped into the bushes where the noise came from. She crashed into a pile of dark ginger and brown fur and she let out a sigh.

"Redpaw, you should know better than to sneak up on a warrior when they're hunting." She scolded while getting off of the apprentice.

"Sorry Mintfeather, I was just thinking." Redpaw apologized. She gave her chest a few licks in embarrassment. "I forgot that there was a hunting patrol out."

Curiosity lit Mintfeather's gaze. "Why are you out here by yourself?"

"Um, uh," Redpaw stammered. "I like to go outside of camp to think."

"What are you thinking about?"

Before Redpaw could reply Iceclaw came into the small clearing. He was an extremely handsome tom with white fur, and right now, narrowed blue eyes. "I thought Mistywhisker was having you clean the Elders Den."

"I finished early," Redpaw mewed.

"So you came outside of camp yowling to scare away all the prey?"

"No," Mintfeather said interrupting the conversation. "Actually, I found her with this giant rabbit." Mintfeather went and grabbed her rabbit she caught not too long ago.

"And you caught nothing?" Iceclaw questioned suspiciously.

_Mouse-dung! _Mintfeather thought bitterly.

"I caught nothing because I heard Redpaw approaching." Mintfeather lied while glancing at the apprentice.

Then the bushes rustled and three more cats appeared. One of them was a smoky gray she-cat with blue eyes holding a blackbird, her name is Cinderash. The smallest one was a bright ginger she-cat with a white underbelly with dark blue eyes holding two mice, Cinderash's apprentice, Gingerpaw. Last, but certainly not least, was Emberheart. She's a pretty ginger and white she-cat with light blue eyes who was carrying a few voles.

"What's happening?" Emberheart inquired.

"Redpaw finished her duties and came out to hunt and she caught this gigantic rabbit. Meanwhile, Mintfeather caught nothing." Iceclaw explained.

"That's great!" Gingerpaw exclaimed through her mouthful of mice. "The more cats we have hunting means the bigger the fresh-kill pile will be!"

Everyone looked at the apprentice. Gingerpaw has only been training for half a moon and didn't think things through so clearly. Redpaw has been training for about three moons and only a few moons were left until she became a warrior.

"Gingerpaw's right," Cinderash agreed with a nod. After all, she is a senior warrior and one of the best not to mention. "Mintfeather, Redpaw, you two catch some more prey." She flicked her tail and the rest of the patrol left.

Redpaw let out a sigh. "That was a close one."

"Go hunt over by the Abandoned Twoleg Nest." Mintfeather practically ordered.

"Ok,"

The apprentice went and put the rabbit away and bounded past Mintfeather. The fluffy she-cat shook her head and started to head towards the Thunderpath. After all of their commotion they surely scared away all the prey in that area.

She continued along her way and she soon came to a stop. She tasted the air and the scent of a thrush caught her attention. She quietly continued along and froze when she saw the thrush. She moved so she was downwind and narrowed her eyes in concentration. She slowly went forwards and the thrush froze. It saw her and started to fly off but Mintfeather was too quick. She leapt into the air and sunk her claws into it bringing it to the ground. She gave it a killing bite and carried it back to a hiding spot. What surprised her is when a vole rushed out of where she was laying the thrush in the ferns and Mintfeather sunk her claws into it on instinct. She gave it a killing bite to the neck and picked it up in her mouth too.

_I better check on Redpaw_, Mintfeather thought.

Mintfeather went back to the clearing and saw the apprentice trying to drag back the rabbit and a vole. Redpaw was the runt of the litter and has always been small. So her trying to carry the rabbit was going to be a pain.

"I'll take it back to camp." Mintfeather suggested.

Redpaw jumped and spun around. "Thanks,"

Mintfeather dropped the thrush in front of Redpaw and picked up the rabbit. She had to admit it was heavy. The two she-cats made their ways back to camp and put their prey on the fresh-kill pile.

"Did you catch that?" A pure black she-cat with bright amber eyes bounded up to Redpaw. She was her sister, Nightpaw.

Redpaw glanced at the rabbit and walked away with her sister in low voices. Mintfeather watched them walk away and then grabbed a vole. She sat down and went to take a bite only to be interrupted.

"You caught that, didn't you?"

Mintfeather looked up and saw a handsome bright ginger tom with dark green eyes. He was one of her best friends and her greatest rival. He was no other than Sunpelt.

"What makes you say that?" Mintfeather asked innocently. She took a small bite and glanced back at him. "She caught it."

Sunpelt sat beside her amused. "I don't believe it since she's too small."

"Size doesn't matter, Sunpelt. All she needs is a strategy." She took an angry bite. "I thought you would know that since you have an apprentice."

Sunpelt glared at her. "That isn't what I meant and you know it."

"Do I?"

Then a brown tabby tom with black stripes came over to the two. "Are you two still arguing like when you were kits?"

"No," The two muttered in unison.

"We were just having a… misunderstanding." Mintfeather tried to explain. "It's nothing, Eaglestrike."

"If you say so," Eaglestrike replied.

Mintfeather, done with her vole, sat up. "Isn't it Blackkit's and Shadekit's apprentice ceremony?"

"Yes," Pride filled the tom. "The ceremony starts when the border patrol comes back."

As if on cue five cats came through the barrier. One was a white tom with gray patches and light blue eyes, his name is Morningheart and he's a senior warrior. Then a pretty reddish-orange she-cat with dark amber eyes that has a scar on her right shoulder from a fox fight came in. Her name is Amberstorm. Then a slim long-haired she-cat with tortoiseshell patches and pale green eyes came in, Flowerpaw. Following in the rear was Russetwind who was a handsome brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes.

Ashstar strode out on High Ledge and yowled, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey join together for a clan meeting!"

Soon enough all cats of different shapes, sizes, and colors gathered around. Mintfeather sat in between Emberheart and Silvermoon. Blackkit and Shadekit were literally bouncing with excitement beneath High Rock.

"ThunderClan gathers here for two very important ceremonies. By naming apprentices, we show that ThunderClan will survive and remain strong." Ashstar looked down at Blackkit and Shadekit. "Blackkit and Shadekit have reached their sixth moon and are ready to start training. Blackkit," Ashstar focused on him. "From this moment on, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Blackpaw." Ashstar then looked at Iceclaw. "Iceclaw, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will mentor Blackpaw. Iceclaw, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of bravery and strength. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice."

Blackpaw's deep blue eyes shone as he walked up to Iceclaw. They touched each other's noses and Blackpaw sat next to his new mentor. However, Blackpaw was having the hardest time staying still.

"Shadekit," Ashstar looked at the remaining kit. "From this moment on, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Shadepaw." To Mintfeather's surprise Ashstar looked right at her. "Mintfeather, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will mentor Shadepaw. Thistlepatch has taught you well and I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice. This is also your first apprentice so be sure to ask others for what to do."

Mintfeather nodded and Shadepaw bounded up to her. She pressed noses with him and he sat down beside her. Excitement bubbled through her and she felt like she was just made an apprentice again.

Ashstar began to speak again. "I, Ashstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. Kinkpaw has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Ashstar stared Kinkpaw in the eyes. "Kinkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Kinkpaw promised.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Kinkpaw, from this moment you will be known as Kinktail. StarClan honors your intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Ashstar put his muzzle on Kinktail's head and he licked Ashstar's shoulder. They both stepped back and Kinktail went and sat by Sunpelt.

"Kinktail! Kinktail!" ThunderClan cats chanted.

Ashstar started to speak and everyone quieted down and stared at Darkpaw. "I, Ashstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. Darkpaw has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Darkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Darkpaw promised.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Darkpaw, from this moment you will be known as Darkfang. StarClan honors your intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Ashstar repeated the process with Darkfang and put his muzzle on Darkfang's shoulder. Darkfang licked his shoulder and went and sat by Kinktail.

"Darkfang! Darkfang! Kinktail! Kinktail!" ThunderClan roared.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! If you do review tell me your favorite cat. Um, bye!<strong>


End file.
